Postman Pat's Magic Christmas
'Postman Pat's Magic Christmas '''is a half hour special which was first broadcast on the 24th December 2003. It was also released on VHS & DVD on the 10th of November 2003. It was written by Rachel Dawson. Summary It is Christmas Eve and Pat is going to be Santa Claus at the party tonight. While Pat is keeping this a secret, Julian is hoping that Santa brings him a blanket of snow for Christmas. Pat has a lot of post to deliver before Christmas, but with the help of a white bearded traveler, work is soon done. Then Pat's van soon gets stuck in the mud and he has to dig it out. The traveler lends Pat his spare boots for when they sand the road. By the time the van is free and his passenger has been dropped off, it is very late indeed. When arrives at the party, he is surprised to hear that Santa Claus has already been and gone. Seeing the boots that he forgot to give back to his helper, the grown-ups think that Pat was the Santa Claus they saw, which makes him even more puzzled. It is so late after the party that Julian falls asleep in the van on the way home; he does not even wake when Pat puts him to bed and Sara leaves a piece of her Christmas cake by the fire place for Santa. When Julian does finally wake up, he is awoken by the ringing of bells and the tramping of hooves. He creeps quietly down stairs to investigate and is amazed to see Santa Claus placing presents under the Christmas tree. Pat and Sara join Julian, Pat is most surprised when he is told that the boots he borrowed are his Christmas present and Santa congratulates Sara on the piece of cake left for him. Santa tells Julian there is an extra present for him outside and he disappears right under their noses. The family rush outside and Julian is delighted to see that his biggest Christmas wish that year has come true after all. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Katy and Tom Pottage *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *Nikhil Bains *Lucy Selby *Sarah Gilbertson *Mr. Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Santa Claus *Alf Thompson (''cameo) *Dorothy Thompson (cameo) *Mrs. Pottage (cameo) *Doctor Gilbertson (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *The Greendale Rocket *The Red Tractor Locations *Pat's House *Post Office *Greendale Station *Greendale Primary School *The Church *Thompson Ground Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, the Reverend Timms, Mr. Pringle and Santa *Melissa Sinden as Jess *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Janet James as Julian and Lucy *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Tom and Ajay *Archie Panjabi as Katy, Nisha and Meera Trivia *This is the first episode not written by John Cunliffe. *At various points, Pat hums and whistles the tune to "Deck the Halls". *This features the "Magical Christmas" and "Christmas Holiday" songs. *The lights decorating the school are proper Christmas lights. Goofs *It is unlikely that Pat and Sara would find flour in the oven or washing machine. *When Julian, Bill and Charlie ride down the hill on the sledge, the timing on the lip sync when they say "Weeee!" is not quite accurate. *When Santa is trying to push the van out of the mud, the van's wheels are spinning the wrong way. *When Santa magics the letters through the letter boxes, his eyebrows are missing. *Pat should have known that he was dropping his passenger off back when he started. *Pat is not seen in aerial shot of Greendale, even though we just saw him driving through the village. *It would not have taken Pat that long to drive to the party in time. *P.C. Selby is not at the party even though Lucy is. Gallery PostmanPat'sMagicChristmasTitleCard.jpg|Title Card PostmanPat'sMagicChristmas67.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Television Series Category:Direct-to-Home Video